


hey doctor, help me with these butterflies in my stomach

by fefedove



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 余生请多指教 | The Oath of Love (TV), 冰雨火 | Being a Hero (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, for ppl who didnt see the warning in the beginning of this list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove
Summary: Wang Yibo may be the rising star of the police force, feared and respected by all, but to Dr. Xiao Zhan, he's just an annoying brat who seeks medical attention for paper cuts."Doctor, I have a heartache.""Let me recommend you to our cardiology department."
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 81
Kudos: 267





	hey doctor, help me with these butterflies in my stomach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobocha/gifts).



> this is such a shit fic of rainbow blood
> 
> here's a [picture](https://twitter.com/fefedove/status/1265903586765967360)

At the end of his shift, Xiao Zhan sinks into the plastic chair at his table as if it’s a premium leather sofa. He digs his phone out, but taking one glance at the new message, he tosses it onto the table with a sigh.

The phone clatters against the wood. Right before the screen turns black, Gu Jiacheng catches sight of the picture.

He leans over the table. “Ooh, did some girl send you a selfie?”

Xiao Zhan barely looks at the intern. “No, some police officer sent a picture of his injury.”

“It looked like a selfie.”

Xiao Zhan shrugs.

“Maybe you should take a look,” Gu Jiacheng says earnestly. “What if it’s life-threatening?”

“He’ll live.”

As if on cue, the screen lights up with a new notification: _Dr. Xiao, are you just gonna let me die like this?_

Gu Jiacheng wiggles his brows.

“Let him die,” Xiao Zhan says with a wave.

Wang Yibo is the type of police officer that should only exist in movies and not a 2nd-tier city like theirs. He’s handsome, fearless, serious with his job and filled with the need to do justice. Having solved various high-class cases in his first year as an officer, he probably would have moved onto a bigger city now if not for his young age. He’s known for being silent and just staring with those cold, hard eyes that bore into you as if he’s interrogating your soul. He’s especially famous for the time he managed to save an entire store of civilians held at gunpoint by robbers. And that time he cracked down on a mafia lord (why were they even in a 2nd-tier city though?) and brought them to justice, practically single-handedly.

But Xiao Zhan only knows him as the cop who whines over every little scratch and sends him pictures of paper cuts (with his face not-so-subtly taking up ¾ of the picture). Ever since that day Xiao Zhan had to take over an emergency shift and patched this cop up, he’d never been able to get rid of him.

On the subway home after work, Xiao Zhan beats the other ten people vying for a seat. An elderly man shoots him a scathing glare, but he really doesn’t care. He’s been serving the society all day and can’t find anymore fucks to give.

Finally not getting jabbed by elbows everywhere, he fishes his phone out and brings up Yibo’s chat. He (accidentally) opens the picture.

Yibo’s pouting face takes up half of the screen. The notification on the bottom says: _See full image 5.9MB_

“As if I’d waste the data to download it,” he scoffs under his breath.

 _Dr. Xiao-_ G _astroenterologist: I’m sure your scratch doesn’t hurt anymore._

The reply is instant.

_olliew85: but you ignored me_

_olliew85: my heart hurts now_

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes.

 _Dr. Xiao-_ G _astroenterologist: Here’s the contact card of my colleague. She’s a very a good cardiologist._

Really, Wang Yibo’s age is the only flaw he has. 

Because he’s still in that age where he thinks being an annoying brat is the best way to show affection, probably. Or he’s that age where he thinks he’s a cool guy and can’t handle emotions or affection, so he becomes an annoying brat.

Either way, Xiao Zhan, being six years his senior, is a mature and professional doctor who just wants peace and quiet at the end of his busy days.

He must admit that Yibo’s antics are kind of cute. His attempts at flirting are kind of endearing. His horrible pickup lines are—

Xiao Zhan slams the brakes on that. He doesn’t want to get to wherever that midnight train of thoughts is heading toward.

But when Wang Yibo offers to treat him to coffee after work for all his troubles, Xiao Zhan doesn’t really put up much of a fight.

(Because he deserves a treat after being harassed for so long.)

It’s early spring and life is starting to color the city again. Yibo leads Xiao Zhan to the seats outside their local Starbucks. They choose a table nestled in the corner, surrounded by foliage.

Yibo looks from his cup of iced Americano—the straw already mangled—to the drink in Xiao Zhan’s hand. He’s opted to go without a straw and Yibo’s eyes follow the cup’s movement to his lips.

“Is that uh…black plum—”

“Red plum blackcurrant tea,” Xiao Zhan corrects.

“Yeah, plum currant, it looks healthy. As expected of a doctor, ha.”

Xiao Zhan shed his white coat at the hospital, but he’s still in work clothes. On the other hand, Yibo is in a simple black t-shirt and the dog tag chain hides in the creases. Without the police hat, his short hair somehow softens his edges.

If anything, they look like a professor and student pair, especially with how Wang Yibo is fidgeting.

It’s just a bit laughable (and cute.)

Yibo finishes his Americano like it’s a shot of baijiu and crinkles up the plastic cup. Then, “Can I try yours?”

Xiao Zhan pushes the cup over without thinking. He’s not the kind to worry about sharing germs or cooties, but Yibo makes a show of turning the cup before taking a sip.

His face scrunches up. “Tastes…healthy,” he forces out as he pushes the cup back.

Xiao Zhan glances at it and decides against pointing out that, by turning the cup, Yibo just drank from the same place as him.

Did Yibo do it on purpose? Or is he that dumb?

While Xiao Zhan is trying to figure it out, Yibo checks a text that he just got. His expression hardens into a scowl and, for a moment, Xiao Zhan can believe the gossip about this officer.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Yibo puts the phone away. “Some psycho I arrested earlier paid the bail and was freed. I was hoping he’d get the death penalty.” He makes a face. “I hate that people who deserve to die can just get away scotch free—”

He stops midsentence and peers at Xiao Zhan. “I forgot you’re a doctor,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. “You think all lives are equal and deserve saving?”

“We have to try and save every life, even if they’re a criminal.”

“Interesting.” Yibo rests his elbows on the table and props his chin up. His eyes are doing that thing now—boring into Xiao Zhan’s soul.

“Hey Doctor, I have a question. Say there’s a dad who goes to confront a rapist who raped his daughter. They get into a bloody fight and you can only save one. If you save the dad, the rapist dies. If you save the rapist, the dad is handicapped for life. Would you have to choose to save the rapist?”

Xiao Zhan frowns at this sudden question. “Yes, technically,” he says, subconsciously nibbles on the edge of his cup while considering the situation. “But to be honest, if it’s an emergency like that, I’d probably go with my heart.”

Yibo’s face cracks into a lopsided grin. “Dr. Xiao,” he drawls. “We have the same values. I’m pretty sure we’re, like, 95% compatible.”

The serious atmosphere dissipates just like that and Xiao Zhan finds himself rolling his eyes again. But he plays along, asking “Why not 100%?”

“We can’t be too perfect,” Yibo says seriously. “Then I’ll be sad if you break up with me.”

Xiao Zhan scoffs. “We’d have to date first.”

“We can make that happen, right?”

Wang Yibo visits the gastronomy section of the hospital more and more. He cites problems like heartburn (Xiao Zhan: “Maybe if you stop drinking vinegar, you won’t get acid reflux”), butterflies in his stomach, lovesickness, and the occasional “My dick stood up when I thought of you. Do you think I should be worried?”

Xiao Zhan always chases him out, but it doesn’t really stop him.

It becomes a habit for Xiao Zhan to stop by the police station every now and then too. He never realized how close the two buildings were. Or how the station was conveniently placed on the way to the subway.

They rarely meet outside of those two locations—not with the nature and hectic schedules of their jobs—but you know what? Yibo’s antics to get his attention are cute. His attempts at flirting are endearing. His horrible pickup lines are just what Xiao Zhan is a sucker for.

He still doesn’t download the full images, but he definitely doesn’t mind the selfies. When the chat history starts including everyday tidbits, like _LOOK AT OUR SQUAD’S NEW PUPPY_ , he knows he’s done for.

“Dr. Xiaoxiao, I have a booboo.” Wang Yibo sits on the table, holding his thumb up gingerly. It looks like he thought nail clippers are for losers but ended up losing the fight with a hangnail.

Xiao Zhan shoots a look at Gu Jiacheng. The intern prances away after an exaggerated kissing face, closing the door nicely as he leaves. Xiao Zhan reaches for the first aid kit he put together just for this boy.

“You really need to stop getting dumb injuries,” he chides.

“Police officers are made of blood and sweat,” Yibo proclaims. “We get hurt a lot. Thank god I have you.” His legs sway, feet knocking into the table with rhythmic thumps.

“Mhmm, sure.” Xiao Zhan slaps a bright blue Spongebob bandage onto Yibo’s finger and swats him. “Okay, go away now.”

Yibo leaves obediently, but right before disappearing, he pops back into the doorway to give Xiao Zhan a thumbs up and salute.

When Xiao Zhan visits two days later, Yibo’s thumb is still wrapped up in blue.

Yibo pulls Xiao Zhan over until he’s practically perched on the officer’s lap. Wang Yibo’s aura is like one of those good-for-nothings who hang out on the streets instead of going to school, if not for his police uniform. And the dumb way he’s looking at Xiao Zhan at the moment.

“It still hurts,” he says with a pout. He sticks his thumb into Xiao Zhan’s face. “I need you to kiss it better.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes dart around the room. Though they’re all cops, the others there aren’t good at pretending not to be eavesdropping. “Wang Yibo!” he hisses. “Tone it down. Your colleagues are going to think I bewitched you.”

“Could be true.” Yibo smiles devilishly. “Kiss it better,” he insists.

Xiao Zhan flushes, but he ducks down and pecks Yibo’s hand. Then he leans back and shoots a stern look. “Better?”

Completely unperturbed, Yibo’s grin widens. “Yeah, but you kissed it, so now I can’t take the bandage off. I have to keep it for good luck.”

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. A teasing remark is about to come out of his mouth, but he’s interrupted by a crash.

And yelling.

Yibo shoves him to the side, stands up in front of him.

A flurry of movement

Screams and curses

_You ruined my life!_

_YOU THINK YOU’LL GET AWAY WITH IT WHEN I’M FREE?_

Screams, bloody screams

A man is dragged away

A knife clatters to the ground

Blood

So much red

_Yibo, Yibo, Yibo_

He crawls over to the man lying on the ground

_So much fucking red_

Muscle memory takes over. He tears his shirt into makeshift bandages, but the bleeding just _won’t stop_.

“Ambulance. CALL THE DAMN AMBULANCE.”

_Yibo, Wang Yibo, can you hear me?? Don’t sleep, please. Please. Yibo,_

“Xiao Zhan.”

The whisper breaks into his hysterical haze.

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo repeats with the ghost of a smile. “Calm down. I’ve had worse, y’know?”

He tries to shut up and listen to the man cradled in his arms but sobs keep bubbling out and why the fuck is Wang Yibo telling him to calm down when he’s been stabbed so many times and he’s bleeding still bleeding so much—

“It doesn’t hurt.” Xiao Zhan looks over just to see Yibo wince. “Okay…maybe a little.”

A tear that he can’t hold in falls and mixes in with the cold sweat on Yibo’s forehead.

“Yibo… Yibo, I can’t make you stop bleeding. Why won’t it work? Why—”

“Shh…” Yibo cuts him off again. “Can you just…hold me? And I’ll…be ‘kay.”

And Xiao Zhan wants him to stop talking because now, his voice is so strained and it’s strange to hear him pretend to be fine.

Yibo reaches up, swiping his thumb across Xiao Zhan’s cheek. The blue bandage scratches him softly. He wipes messily at his face too and the back of his hand comes away streaked with red.

“Don’t cry,” Yibo murmurs. “Remember, the 5% is so you don’t have to be sad when—”

“No, no, shut up. Shut. Up.”

Yibo gazes up at him. His lips twitch into the beginnings of that lopsided grin. “Then can you…kiss…me better…”

Without a word, Xiao Zhan leans down, catches those blue lips between his, tries to make them stop trembling. Yibo pants with shallow breaths, his chest heaving with difficulty, but he doesn’t break away.

Xiao Zhan wants to close his eyes, but he forces them open. He doesn’t want to miss anything now. He can’t.

He watches Yibo’s eyes widen.

Yibo pushes him away one last time.

Walking to the subway after work, Xiao Zhan toys with the dog tag hanging from his neck. There’s a stained bandage strung on the chain too.

It’s a good luck charm, someone once said.

It reminds him of the time that he failed to save a life, but someone saved his.

_You think all lives are equal and deserve saving?_

He sighs.

_No, not at all._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you kai helping me get the insp for this and also the vpn lolololol pls dont kill me
> 
> oh, that part about sharing the cup and drinking from the same side is kind of canon. i remember wyb turned xz's thermos of green tea after taking it but i guess we'll never know if they actually.........
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fefedove)


End file.
